Nakayoshi
| company = Kodansha | publisher = | firstdate = | country = Japan | language = Japanese | website = Nakayoshi | issn = }} is a monthly [[Shōjo manga|''shōjo manga]] magazine published by Kodansha in Japan. First published in December 1954, it is a long-running magazine with over 60 years of manga publication history. The target demographic for Nakayoshi (like Ribon and Ciao) is girls of age 8–14. Roughly the size of a phone book (hence the term "phone book manga"), it generally comes with furoku, or small gifts, such as popout figures, games, small bags, posters, stickers, and so on. The furoku is an attempt to encourage girls to buy their own copies of the magazine rather than just share with a friend. In the mid-1990s, Nakayoshi retailed for 400 yen and had an average of 448 pages. The estimated circulation of Nakayoshi at this time was 1,800,000. In 2007, its circulation was 400,000.[http://www.j-magazine.or.jp/data_001/index.html Japan Magazine Publishers Association Magazine Data 2007] . During the 1990s, then editor-in-chief, Yoshio Irie attempted to move the magazine away from "first love" stories and introduced several fantasy manga such as Sailor Moon. During that period, Nakayoshi pursued a "media-mix" campaign, which involved close coordination of the magazine, anime productions based on the manga, and character merchandising. Nakayoshi is also published on the 6th of each month. Manga artists and series featured in Nakayoshi (past and present) Listed alphabetically by romanized title. The manga artist is listed in parentheses if known. 1-9 and symbols *''170cm☆Otomechika'' (Sakura Megu) *''9-gaysu no Rakko Musume'' (Yōko Minami) *''1-nen 5-gumi Ikimono Gakari'' (Haruka Fukushima) A *''AAA'' (Haruka Fukushima) *''Aishite mo Ii Desu ka?'' (Sumiko Sonehara) *''Akihabara Cyber-gumi Pata Pi!'' (Tsukasa Kotobuki) *''Akogare Bōken-tachi'' (Yū Asagiri) *''AKB0048 Episode 0'' (Rin Miasa) *''Amai Akuma ga Warau'' (Pedoro Toriumi) *''Amai Koi no Binzume'' (Chizuko Beppu) *''Amaririsu'' (Mariko Takeda) *''Angel no Oka'' (Osamu Tezuka) *''Anmitsu Hime'' (Izumi Takemoto) *''Ano Hi no Yume wo Hanataba ni Shite'' (Shigeko Komuro) *''Aoi-chan Panic!'' (Izumi Takemoto) *''Apple Pie Story'' (Jun Makimura) *''Ashita wa Egao'' (Yōko Hasegawa) *''Ashita no Nadja'' (Yui Ayumi, created by Izumi Todo) *''Attacker You!'' (Jun Makimura) *''Azuki-chan'' (Chika Kimura, created by Yasushi Akimoto) *''Arisa (manga)'' (Natsumi Andō) B *''Bika Bika'' (Kaori Kanari) *''Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon'' (Naoko Takeuchi) *''Boku-tachi no Kinenbi'' (Satoshi Nishioka) *''Bon Bon Bizarre'' (Marimo Shirasawa, created by Shuko Toyama and General Entertainment) *''Boruga wo Koete'' (Tomi Hoshigawa) *''Boyfriend'' (Daisy Yamada) *''Butterfly Gensōkyoku'' (Kaoru Rinjō) C *''Cake · Cake · Cake'' (Moto Hagio, created by Aya Ichinoki) *''Candy Candy'' (Yumiko Igarashi, created by Kyoko Mizuki) *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (CLAMP) *''Channel W'' (Kei Enue) *''Cherry Juice'' (Haruka Fukushima) *''Chobi of Animal Island'' (Nyanko Kanashiro) *''Chocolate'' (Haruka Fukushima) *''Chocolate Hiyori'' (Aki Togawa) *''Chōkuse ni Narisō'' (Yayoi Nakano) *''CUTE BEAT Oshare Club'' (Keiko Okamoto) *''Cyber Idol Mink'' (Megumi Tachikawa) D *''Daa! Daa! Daa!'' (Mika Kawamura) *''Shin Daa! Daa! Daa!'' (Mika Kawamura) *''Dakara Koishite Paradise'' (Chika Nishihara) *''Dearest Song'' (Miyuki Etō) *''Deguchi Zero'' (Haruhi Seta) *''Dekopako Cupid'' (Rina Hibiki) *''Delicious!'' (Yui Ayumi, created by Miyuki Kobayashi) *''Dōbutsujima no Chobigurumi'' (Nyanko Kanashiro, created by Yoshiyasu) *''Dorobō-chan'' (Tarō Minamoto) *''Doki Doki! Tamatan'' (Koge-Donbo) *''Dokidoki! PreCure'' (Futago Kamikita, created by Izumi Todo) F *''Fairy Tail: Blue Mistral'' (Rui Watanabe, created by Hiro Mashima) *''Faustine'' (Chieko Hara) *''Fortune☆Cake'' (Haruka Fukushima) *''Fushigi no Kuni no Sen'ichiya'' (Masako Sone) *''Fresh Pretty Cure!'' (created by Izumi Todo) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' (Futago Kamikita, created by Izumi Todo) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' (Futago Kamikita, created by Izumi Todo) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' (created by Izumi Todo) *''Fuzoroi no Kinoko-tachi'' (Chiaki Isogai) *''Futari no himitsu'' (moro orie) G *''Ghost Hunt'' (Shiho Inada, created by (Fuyumi Ono) *''Gakkō no Kaidan 4'' (Torio Sasano) *''Girls Fight'' (Garuuzu Faito) (Mia Ikumi) *''Go Ahead!'' (Shin Itō) *''Gō Gō A-jo'' (Asumi Hara) *''Go! Princess PreCure'' (created by Izumi Todo) *''Pixie Pop'' (also known as Gokkun! Pūcho) (Ema Tōyama) *''Goldfish Warning!'' (Kingyo Chūihō!) (Neko Nekobe) *''Giri Koi (Daisy Yamada) H *''Hataraku Saikin'' (Haruyuki Kichida) *"Hatsukoi Shounen Shoujo" (Fukushima Haruka) *''HappinessCharge PreCure!'' (created by Izumi Todo) *''HeartCatch PreCure!'' (created by Izumi Todo) *''Hopper's and Yummy's Kitchen'' (Hoppeni Chubo!) (created by Eiko Oouchi & Suzuka Natsukawa) *''hitsuji ga ippiki'' (moro orie) *"Hyakki Koiran" (Pedoro Toriumi) I *''Ibu Datte Oshigoto'' (Sawako Yamana) *''Ichido Kiri'' (Utae Kusunoki) *''Innocent Smile'' (Ema Ezumida) *''Iroppakute Gomennasai'' (Junko Kanzaki) J *''Jigoku de Mesu ga Hikaru'' (Ryōko Takashina) *''Jigoku Shōjo'' (Miyuki Etō, created by Jigoku Shōjo Project) *''Jigoku Shōjo R'' (Miyuki Etō, created by Jigoku Shōjo Project) *''Juicy Fruit'' (Ryō Arisawa) *''Junikyu de Tsukamaete'' (Natsumi Andō) *''Jukusen'' (Maya Tachiki) K *''Kaitou Saint Tail'' (Megumi Tachikawa) *''Kamichama Karin'' (Koge-Donbo) *''Kamichama Karin Chu'' (Koge-Donbo) *''Kashi no Ki Monogatari'' (Sumiko Mizukami) *''Kateikabu no Ichiban Nagai Hi'' (Hakuru Tōdō) *''Kaze no Wasuremono'' (Akira Ooishi) *''Kekkon Shiyouyo'' (Wataru Mizukami) *''Kigurumi Guardians'' (Lily Hoshino) *''Kimagure Matatabi Sisters'' (Futago Kamikita) *''Kimi he Tsuzuku Umi'' (Yūki Mizusawa) *''Kimi No Neiro'' (Haruka Fukushima) *''Kinkyū Shutsudō Suzume-chan!'' (Ami Shibata) *''Kinomi ha Ato Furu'' (Mayumi Ide) *''Kintarō-kun-tte Higekiteki'' (Hitomi Yamaguchi) *''Kirara☆Princess'' (Nao Kodaka and Rika Tanaka) *''Kirakira PreCure a la Mode (created by Izumi Todo) *''Kitchen Princess'' (Natsumi Andō, created by Miyuki Kobayashi) *''Koishite Arrabbiato'' (Naftaren Mizushima) *''Koisuru Futago to Megane no Blue'' (Yamada Daisy) *''Koi to Gunkan'' (Keiko Nishi) *''Koko ni Iru Yo!'' (Ema Tōyama) *''Koro to Osanpo'' (Motomi Kawamata) *''Kumoonna'' (Yoko Akimoto) *''Kurumi to Shichinin no Shōnin-tachi'' (Ryō Takase) *''Kugiko San'' (Peach Pit) *''Kugiko chan'' (Peach Pit) *''kamika akumaka'' (moro orie) L *''Let's Get Married!'' (Wataru Mizukami) *''Let's Smile Meg'' (Chizuru Takahashi) *''Little Marchen'' (Sakyo) *''Love Love Hinako!'' (Kaori Inose) M *''Maboroshi Tani no Nenneko-hime'' (Keiko Fukuyama) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (CLAMP) *''Mahōtsukai-san Oshizuka ni!'' (Izumi Takemoto) *''Maho Girls PreCure!'' (created by Izumi Todo) *''Mamotte! Lollipop'' (Michiyo Kikuta) *''Modotte! Mamotte! Lollipop(Michiyo Kikuta) *Marijun'' (Akiko Sakurai) *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' (Pink Hanamori) *''Mēmērū'' (Yui Ayumi) *''Megane Ouji(Mizukami Wataru) *Meitantei Yumemizu Kiyoshirō Jiken Note'' (Kei Enue, created by Kaoru Hayamine) *''Melting Point'' (Saori Ishizuka) *''Misupuri!'' (Madoka Seizuki) *''Miracle Girls'' (Nami Akimoto) *''Monmo-chan'' (Ryōko Kissumoto) *''Mr. Pen Pen'' (Mayumi Muroyama) *''Mugen Densetsu Takamagahara'' (Megumi Tachikawa) *''Mūpon'' (Nyanko Kanashiro) *''Musume. Monogatari Alive'' (Mayumi Hoshino) *''Musume. Monogatari Miracle♥'' (Mayumi Hoshino) *''Musume. Monogatari: Morning Musume Official Story'' (Hiromi Kanzaki, created by Rika Tanaka)) N *''Natsu Iro no Gradation'' (Ryō Arisawa) *''Nana Iro Magic'' (Yū Asagiri) *''Neko Neko · Koneko'' (Kaoru Imai) *''Niihao Pao Pao'' (Yoko Hatanohi) *''Nobara no Mori no Otome-dachi'' (Marimo Shirasawa) *''No Exit'' (Seta Haruhi) O *''Odemashi! Princess'' (Mika Ashizawa) *''Ogawa to yukai na saitoutachi'' (Sakyou) *''Oh! Panic Boy'' (Sakae Sakō) *''Ohayō! Marine Park'' (Nao Hirone) *''Ohayō! Spank'' (Shizue Takanashi, created by Shunichi Yukimiro) *''Ojamajo Doremi'' (Shizue Takanashi, created by Izumi Todo) *''Ōji-sama no Tsukurikata'' (Kotori Momoyuki) *''Omochahako Kakumei'' (Chiaki Yagi) *''Orange Planet'' (Haruka Fukushima) *''Otona ni NUTS'' (Haruka Fukushima) *''Otsuki-sama no Kotobakari'' (Natsuki Tateoka) P *''Panic X Panic'' (Mika Kawamura) *''Parsley Iro no Message'' (Sachiko Nagahama) *''Pineapple Mitai'' (Izumi Takemoto) *''Pink Innocent'' (Kotori Momoyuki) *''Princess Knight'' (Osamu Tezuka) *''PQ Angels'' (Naoko Takeuchi) *''Private Eyes'' (Akiko Nomura) *''Puri☆Hani'' (Nami Akimoto) R *''Rocket Dash!'' (Umi Takeda) S *''Sabagebu'' (Matsumoto Hidekichi) *''Saint Tail'' (Megumi Tachikawa) *''Sarutobi Ecchan'' (Shotaro Ishinomori) *''School X Fight'' (Asumi Hara) *''Sensei ni, Ageru.'' (Daisy Yamada) *''Shima Shima Shippo'' (Michiru Kataoka) *''Shogakusei no Himitsu'' (Mikayo Nakae) *''Shōjo Kesshou Cocological'' (Shiyu Takaoka) *''Shōjo Tenshi Milky Cute'' (Michiyo Kikuta) *''Shugo Chara!'' (Peach-Pit) *''Shugo Chara! Encore!'' (Peach-Pit) *''Smile PreCure!'' (created by Izumi Todo) *''Snow Flake'' (Marimo Shirasawa) *''Space Girl Alice'' (Various creators) *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' (Moyoco Anno) *''Sukuranburu Dōmei'' (Yōko Matsumoto) *''Summer Blue'' (Chie Waseda) *''Summer Nightmare'' (Miki Fujimori) *''Suite PreCure'' (created by Izumi Todo) *''Super Doll Licca-chan'' (Mia Ikumi) *''Suzume no Chun-chan'' (Moa Anada) T *''Taiyō ni Smash!'' (Yui Ayumi) *''Tenkū no Melody'' (Satsuki Tsukihara) *''Tenshi no Tamago'' (Narumi Ootsubo) *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' (Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida) *''Tomodachi'' (Asumi Hara) *''Tomato na Ichinichi'' (Kyō Tateyama) *''Tondemo Night'' (Rie Kosaka) *''Tonneru Mikkiizu'' (Mariko Satō) *''Tsuiteru ne Hiro-san'' (Natsumi Andō) *''Tsubakiyo'' (Asumi Hara) *''Twilight Connection'' (Maimi Momoki) U *''U · shi · ro no Tenshi'' (Himawari Ezuki) *''Umi no Midori · Sora no Aoi'' (Chiaki Yagi) *''Ultra Cute'' (Nami Akimoto) *''Usotsuki Ouji to Nisemono Kanojo'' (Miasa Rin) V *''Virgin Blue'' (Yōko Izawa) W *''Warugaki Heso kaki Taisensō'' (Kiyo Sakai) *''Wankorobē'' (Yuriko Abe) *''Wish~ Tatta Hitotsu no Negaigoto'' (Mia Ikumi) *''Wind-Up Tina'' (Ayumi Yui) *''Working Musume'' (Wataru Mizukami) *''Watashi ni xx Shinasai'' (Ema Tōyama) Y *''Yakudazu na Kami-sama'' (Hazuki Arai) *''Yami ha Tsudō'' (Yōko Matsumoto) *''Yes! PreCure 5 (created by Izumi Todo) *''Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! (created by Izumi Todo) *''Yubikiri Genman'' (Yōko Shima) *''Yubiwa Monogatari'' (Naoko Takasugi) *''Yume no Crayon Oukoku'' (Michiro Kataoka, created by Reizō Fukunaga) *''Yume Yume☆Yū Yū'' (Pink Hanamori) *''Yōkoso! Bishōryō'' (Yui Ayumi, created by Satsuo Endō) *''Yokan no Haru'' (Mayuko Uzuki) *''Yumemiru na Psychic'' (Wataru Mizukami) *''Youkai Navi Runa'' (Michiyo Kikuta) *''Your Melody'' (Haruka Fukushima) Z *''Zenmai Jikake no Tina'' (Yui Ayumi, created by Mika Akitaka) International versions An Indonesian language version, Nakayoshi: Gress!, is published monthly by Elex Media Komputindo in Indonesia. The series has been canceled effectively in January 2017. Related magazines *Amie (defunct) *Bessatsu Friend *Nakayoshi Lovely *RunRun (defunct) * Shōjo Friend (defunct) References External links * Digi Naka Official Site * An Incomplete List of Kodansha Comic's Nakayoshi Works (By Artist) Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Japanese words and phrases Category:Kodansha magazines Category:Shōjo manga magazines Category:Magazines established in 1954 Category:1954 establishments in Japan